


Two Man Euchre

by All_Artifice



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, soft dom Mitch Marner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Artifice/pseuds/All_Artifice
Summary: “What about you Auston?” Mitch leaned as far as he could across the, little too sticky for his tastes, wood table top “Want to practice your two player Euchre?” He smiled his widest grin and opened his round blue eyes even rounder.“You know if you don’t say yes he’s just going to bug you until you do, right?” Marty laughed and slapped the younger player on the back and he slipped his jacket on “Might as well give up now.”Auston let out a big sigh. “Well I guess if I have too.” As everyone laughed as they headed out Auston threw a quick wink at Mitch.Yeah, this night was going to get even better.





	Two Man Euchre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again! For some reason what was supposed to be an Auston comforting Mitch pic turned into soft dom Mitch? Why do I love soft dom Mitch? I tried my best to be at least semi-accurate with the timeline but of course this is completely made up and in no way references real people! Totally!
> 
> Not beta read and not really edited. Like so sorry, bros.
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as the puck hit his stick all that Mitch saw was the goalie and the net. He charged through the neutral zone with one mission, to score a goal. He knew he was still doing okay this season by normal standards; he was getting regular assists and enjoyed when his playmaking gave JVR the perfect chance for a tip in or Bozie a good change to put a nice wrister to the net, but nothing felt like scoring. He felt today was even more important than normal, it was the anniversary of the Toronto Maple Leafs and as soon as he saw the Arenas jerseys he had gotten a giddy feeling in his chest, remembering once again that he was playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs his favorite team his entire life.

The second reason was well, Auston. As soon as Babs told everyone he was out with an “upper body injury” he was immediately worried. That hit between Mo and Auston has obviously shaken him up but enough to have him out? Mitch though he was even more concerned than Mo, though really that wasn’t possible with his whole team Dad thing and the fact that he hit Auston even though everyone told him it wasn’t his fault. Mitch was even more concerned when they found out it was a concussion even though Auston assured them it was mild.

The five day stretch without Auston was in the forefront of hid mind when Mitch handled the pass. The five days without driving to the rink without Auston, even though he insisted he could drive himself every once in a while, flashed before his eyes as he entered the zone. Staring across at the empty bed in the hotel rooms, Mitch split the D. Five days of Auston assuring Mitch he was doing okay, he smacked the puck toward the goal. It went it.

He threw himself at the glass. Screaming at the crowd, at the Hurricanes, at his team, at Auston, that he scored, finally! He slapped JVR’s hand and he gladly accepted a hug from Mo and then Bozie and Naz. 15 games without a goal and he finally got one. He looks towards the bench just wishing it was Auston giving him one of his funny fist bumps, but the rest of the team was great too. As everyone praised him for his fast skating, including Babs, who gave him a firm pat on the head, he looked toward the boxes to where he knew Auston was sitting. He couldn’t wait to tell him about the play.

The rest of the game it was like he was on fire, it wasn’t even like he was playing against a team, it was just like he was skating around with the puck. He felt even faster than ever. He got three more assists and it never felt easier, when he broke his points record that night with four, he wasn’t even tired. He didn’t even care that he didn’t get another goal, okay, maybe he did care but four points was great too.

The locker room was ecstatic when they finished 8-1 over the Hurricanes. It felt so good to be a winner again, and by so much! Mo and Naz were already fighting where they would go out for dinner and drinks with Bozie interjecting occasionally that he didn’t want to go to “your shitty clubs, Naz!”

Mitch was laughing along to their antics as he was practically hopping off the walls to Marty and Patty’s everlasting amusement when Auston walked in. Mitch couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  
“Matty!” Mitch whined when it became apparent that Auston wasn’t coming straight over to him and instead stopping to congratulate those closer to the door on their points “I scored too!”

Mitch could see Auston’s eye crinkle from across the room and watched as he got shoved away from Bozie and sent toward Mitch. Bozie really was a solid dude.

“So I heard you scored, huh, Mitchy?” Auston smiled widely.

“You betcha Matty! Did you see my soft hands?” He mimicked his shot with an imaginary stick.

“Yeah I did.” Auston shoved his hand into Mitch’s sweaty hair. Mitch couldn’t help how wide he smiled as he finished changing as he watched Auston catch up with Patty and the rest of the guys. He didn’t even mind doing media now he had something positive to say.

 

_X_ 

 

They all went out to a nicer sports bar where the staff didn’t mind if they got loud and made sure that not too many fans made their way to the large corner booths they took over. Mitch devoured his burger and fries with Marty at his side and Mo at his other. Whenever he wasn’t chatting with Marty he was staring across the table at Auston and Patty where they were talking about something, probably either Patty’s sons or card games. Mitch enjoyed the cards but not as much as Auston really loved them, and for him Mitch would play card games forever. And it was cards that Mitch used to convince Auston to come back with Mitch.

As everyone started to leave after dinner and a few beers each were consumed, because they did have a game, and a morning flight to Columbus, the next day Mitch bugged Auston to drive with him.

But of course, he didn’t want his favoritism to be too obvious so he first asked Patty if he could play cards with him and Auston.

Patty just laughed and shook he head “I don’t know where you get your energy from Mitchy, but after that game I’m beat.”

“Yeah leave the old man alone Mickey Mouse!” Naz laughed and Mitch promptly threw his balled off napkin at the other player’s head and laughed when it hit him straight in the nose.

“What about you Auston?” Mitch leaned as far as he could across the, little too sticky for his tastes wood table top “Want to practice your two player Euchre?” He smiled his widest grin and opened his round blue eyes even rounder.

“You know if you don’t say yes he’s just going to bug you until you do, right?” Marty laughed and slapped younger player on the back and he slipped his jacket on “Might as well give up now.”

Auston let out a big sigh. “Well I guess if I have too.” As everyone laughed as they headed out Auston through a quick wink at Mitch.

Yeah, this night was going to get even better.

 _X_

 

Auston slid into the passenger seat of Mitch’s car in the sports bar parking lot. Mitch was selfishly pleased that Auston couldn’t even protest since he couldn’t drive with the concussion. Mitch made sure the music was completely off, even though Auston swore low music didn’t bother him.

As they were about to exit the parking lot, Auston spoke up.

“We should head over to my place instead of yours.”

“Yeah?” Mitch questioned looking over at Auston.

“I made my Dad go home like he was planning on to help my Mom prepare for Christmas.”

“I thought he was staying because of the concussion?”

“I told him as I told you, I’m fine. It’s super minor.” He let out a huff as Mitch’s eyebrows shot up.

“When did he leave?” Mitch exclaimed “Who has been taking care of you?”

Auston groaned “Don’t you listen I’ve been taking care of myself. And he just left yesterday!”

“Well I guess that’s okay.” Mitch started and Auston gratefully started nodding “Now that you have me taking care of you!”

Auston stopped nodding and Mitch drove quickly (but safely!) down the streets of Toronto.

“You don’t need you to take care of me.”

“Come on, Aus, it will be great.” Mitch took his hand off the wheel and patted Auston’s thigh “You’ll enjoy yourself!”

Auston stared silently out the window as Mitch drove humming some pop song. Auston’s silence didn’t bother Mitch, Auston never felt a need to talk unnecessarily especially in the car.

It wasn’t too long until Mitch was pulling into Auston’s underground parking garage below his apartment with practiced ease. He had been around so often he got a wave by the parking attendant and didn’t have to ask for the code for the elevator. Auston silently handed Mitch his keys to open his apartment door even though Mitch had his own key on his keychain.

Mitch slid his dress shoes off and threw his coat and suit jacket and over one of the chairs at the breakfast bar; his tie was already off and in his pocket. He then made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out two Gatorades as he watched Auston repeat his actions from the corner of his eyes.

“Hydrate!” Mitch demanded with a broad smile shoving an opened bottle into Auston’s hands.

“I thought you were the one who played the game.” Auston said with a small, sad smile.

“Doesn’t mean you should’nt hydrate.” Mitch smiled around the opening of his Gaterade and he drank “Besides, you are going to need it.”

“Yeah?” Auston laughed

“Yeah.” Mitch smiled as he took a few more sips, smiling as he watched Auston do the same, before screwing the top back on his bottle and taking Auston’s from his hands and doing the same.

“Yeah, because originally I was just hoping for a few congratulations for the goals and the assists.”

“Yeah that four point night-“

“But now I know somebody…” Mitch cut Auston off “…here with a concussion that sent his Dad home and was going to be staying alone while injured.” His normally beatific smile turned predatory. “You wouldn’t know who that is, huh?”

Auston visibly swallowed. “uh…” he muttered

Mitch stalked slowly toward the taller man as Auston stepped back a few paced before hitting the wall “And you wouldn’t know what I would do if someone I was concerned about wasn’t being taken care of?”

“Mitch…” Auston was abruptly cup off my Mitch’s hand on his mouth.

“I don’t think you get to say any excuses, Aus.” Mitch shook his head sadly “I don’t want you talking unless its apologies or thanking me for the game tonight. You understand?”

Auston’s deep brown eyes widened but he nodded.

“Good boy.” Mitch whispered before smiling and bringing Auston in for a kiss.

Auston just about melted into the kiss. I had been too long since they last had time alone. With Auston’s injury that meant no more time driving in together and no more hotel rooms. Auston was hardly ever even at the rink at the same time as Mitch and the rest of the team and was being closely watched by his father and the medical staff but now with his father gone and his concussion symptoms mostly gone…

Mitch let Auston continue the kiss, letting it get sloppy and desperate like alays when he let Auston have a little time in charge. Everyone though that Auston was so cool and aloof but only Mitch knew to what degree he really wasn’t and how desperate he could be. When he felt like it he slowly ended the kiss by grabbing Auston’s hair and pulling him off.

“Now when you say you are pretty much better, babe, do you mean you are cleared for some light exercise?” Mitch rubbed his finger over the plushness of Auston’s lips.

Auston nodded earnestly “Yes!”

Mitch smiled serenely. “Then I expect you to be naked on your back on your bed in the next three minutes.”

Auston blinked once and then quickly trotted into his bedroom.

Mitch chuckled and walked back over to the breakfast bar to take another drink of Gatorade and fish the ties out of his and Auston’s jacket pockets. Running the silk over his finger he slowly walked into the bedroom.

Auston did exactly as he asked, because this incident non-withstanding, Auston was a good boy and told Mitch everything he wanted and always followed directions. Mitch moved his eyes hungrily over Auston’s big body. Mitch loved how much bigger Auston was all over, his height, his wide shoulders, his thick thighs and his big dick. He was such a powerful athlete, number one overall, hit them with the four, Auston Matthews and he did whatever Mitch wanted.

When Mitch looked his fill, for now at least, he walked over to the side of the bed, soaking in auston’s little twitches as he tried so hard not to move, his quick breathing, and his wide eyes. Mitch ran his hand over Auston’s thigh, feeling the perspiration already at the surface.

“Know since you are still healing, I wouldn’t want you to actually hurt yourself.” Mitch laid Auston’s tie on his chest as he stretched Auston’s left hand up to the slat in his headboard and carefully tied Auston wrist with the silk tie. “And you won’t tug on these will you babe?”

Auston shook his head and Mitch walked around the foot of the bed to tie his other hand with the other tie.

“Good boy.” Mitch smiled and them laid a light kiss on Auston’s lips.

“Now I think you deserve a little punishment for not telling me you we going to be alone with your concussion until Christmas.” Mitch wandered over to the bedside table “Now what could I do that would hurt but not leave any obvious marks?” Mitch hummed as he dug through the contents of Auston’s bedside table full of all of the toys they had collected together. He pretended to contemplate his options to let Auston sweat in suspense. All the while he had already decided what he wanted to do. After a few minutes, he scooped his choices out of the drawer.

Mitch threw the half empty bottle of lube onto the bed and he held up a slim vibrator, a vibrating bullet and last, a thick leather cock ring.

Auston’s eyes widened as he took in the supplies, and his breath began to pick up as Mitch set everything onto the bed and rolled up his sleeves. Mitch smiled serenely as he sat at the foot of the bed in his dress clothes as he took in the naked and tied up first overall pick.

He didn’t say a word as he snapped on the cock ring and began slowly jacking Auston until he winced and whined at the tug of the cock ring. He then turned on the vibrating bullet and pressed it right underneath Auston’s cockhead. He laughed loudly when Auston did a full body flinch.

“We barely even started baby!” Mitch explained when he noticed Auston’s wet eyes.

“Please, Mitch.” Auston whined looking pleadingly at the smaller man.

“You are going to beg so pretty tonight.” Mitch promised as he set the bullet down and reached for the lube and pushed Auston’s legs up until his knees were in the air and his feet were flat on the bed.

Mitch then slicked his fingers up and slowing pushed his thumb into Auston’s hole. Mitch smiled and hummed as he watched Auston’s ass suck him in easy. Auston was so desperate for someone to play with his ass that it never took too long to get him open. With that in mind, Mitch added another finger, and then two, taking his time and ignoring Auston’s whines from the head of the bed.

When Auston was sufficiently open, Mitch added the slim vibrator before turning it on. Auston’s moans became twice as slow and often as his legs twitched in response.

Mitch just smiled as he slowing began to push it in and out with one hand before touching the vibrating bullet to Auston’s cock.

“Now you know I wouldn’t have to do these things if you just told me when you were going to alone Auston. You know I worry, but I would worry so much less if I knew you told me everything.” Mitch pressed the bullet hard at Auston frenulum. “Right Aus, baby?”

“Yes Mitch!” Auston cried, and he really was crying, big, fat tears dripping from his eyes and down his face. He was already feeling so overstimulated.

“You promise not to do it again? Tell me if you are going to be alone when you are sick or injured? Let me help you?” Mitch turned the vibrator on a higher setting and he increased the pace that he thrust it into Auston’s red ass.

“Yes!” Auston shouted, his voice already hoarse and his cock purpled and engorged without anyway for release.

“You sure you promise?” Mitch teased

“Please Mitch.” Auston whimpered

“Okay, Baby, if you promise.” Mitch smiled and he unsnapped the cock ring from around Auston’s dripping dick. It only took a few hard thrusts of the vibrator and he was shaking all over as he came, his cum shooting up his chest as he sucked in big breaths.

“So good, baby.” Mitch praised as he turned off the vibrators and removed the toy gently from Auston’s ass. “You are so good for me.” He leaned up gently and laid a kiss on Austons lips before unzipping his pants to remove his cock, red and dripping. He began to jerk it off to the site of Auston, completely naked and covered in his cum, tied to his bed. It was only a matter of minutes before he was shooting his own load onto Auston’s chest.

Mitch let out a pleasant sigh as he observed the mess he made of his teammate. No matter what they did it never got old. His kissed Auston again and he untied his hands one by one making sure to massage his wrists to make sure they didn’t cramp and to check for any marks from the ties. He then went quickly into the bathroom to damped up a wash cloth before gently cleaning Auston and then himself off.

Mitch then got undressed and laid next to Auston and drew the covers up.

“You good, baby?” he whispered as he tugged Auston into his arms.

“Yeah,” Auston hummed quietly “Thank you, Mitch.”

Mitch laid a kiss onto Austons head and settled down into the pillow

Just as he was about to doze off he felt Auston fidget in his arms.

“Hey, Mitch?” He whispered

“Yeah?” Mitch responded, tucking his nose more firmly into Auston’s dark hair.

“That goal was really sweet.”

Mitch hid his smile in Auston’s hair and drifted off to sleep, his arms snug around Auston’s torso.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I'm loving this Auston/Mitch thang and so might turn this into a mini-series, since this once was shorter than my other fics. Thoughts? Maybe Christmas time at the Marleaus? the Team finding out? what do you think?
> 
> Also I know they probably flew out the night of the Carolina game and not the next morning but this fic needed something different.
> 
> Also everyone knows you don'y have to spell or grammar after you get an MA right? Right?


End file.
